The present invention relates to omnidirectional air speed systems primarily systems intended for use in rotary wing and vertical take off and landing type aircraft in which accurate low range speed measurements are critical.
The precise measurement of low range air speeds has historically presented problems. The problems are compounded when it is necessary to know longitudinal and lateral components of air speed as well as total speed. It is known that air pressure and temperature and density affect the accuracy of air speed measurements.